1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for removing and purifying smoke and, more particularly, relates to a gaming device having a smoke removing and air purifying device located therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
Gambling devices are often filled with secondhand smoke. It is well established that this secondhand smoke presents a health hazard. Nonsmokers, in particular, are often reluctant to assume this health hazard. Accordingly, a problem exists in the prior art of providing gambling casinos which can accommodate smokers and nonsmokers as well.
Prior art devices exist for removing smoke and for purifying the air. None of the prior art devices are specifically tailored for use in a gambling casino. In particular, air purifying and smoke filtering apparatuses are often bulky, burdensome, and aesthetically unappealing. For example, the Smoke Filtering Apparatus of Hiouani, U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,539; and the Air Purifying Side Table of Kendall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,720, are both inappropriate for use in a gambling casino. Either of these two devices, if placed on a gaming table, would consume valuable playing space and/or obstruct a player's vision. Moreover, air purifying devices in the prior art are often difficult to install.